


If I Didn't Have You

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I Didn't Have You-Thompson Square (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> If I Didn't Have You-Thompson Square (Pandora)

Mirage watches his green lover play with the animals in the meadow. He smiles lightly until something slithers over his pede. He jumps, shouting a little. Hound appears at his side, holding the snake, Mirage shutters before relaxing back on the rock. Hound carries the snake over to the edge of the meadow and lets it go. Mirage leans back on the rock only to feel something crawling over his frame and glances down to see small nanite looking creatures. He screams before running to Hound and clinging to the other’s chest. 

“Get them off before they eat me,” Mirage pleads, Hound smiles before leading Mirage to the tree line to brush the baby spiders off his noble’s frame.


End file.
